banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Maury Povich
Maury Povich was a Senator from Commenor who became obsessed with paternity. Early Career Maury was born on Commenor to a middle-class family. He attended the University of Commenor and graduated with a degree in journalism. He took a position as a field reporter for the Core World News, where he developed a reputation for quality investigative reporting. When he was offered a promotion, he declined because he was unwilling to leave Commenor. After breaking a story about a prostitution ring that involved several members of Commenor's government, he was offered his planet's seat in the Galactic Senate. He saw this appointment as a way to help Commenor, so he accepted. During his first year in office, he was interviewed by Khanni Kaching, a reporter for ''Lonely Housewife Magazine'', whom he later married. Senate During his first term in office, the Senate underwent a significant upheaval, as Supreme Chancellor Valorum was replaced by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who seemed like a really nice guy, but sometimes smelled like he had been drinking kerosene. Povich mostly remained on the sidelines over the next several years, as he learned the law-making process. Despite his limited record, he remained very popular at home. Recognizing his usefulness, Palpatine occasionally used appointed Povich to lead ethics investigations on his political enemies. Around the time of the Clone Wars, Povich uncovered several Senators who had CIS leanings and reported his findings to Palpatine. Paternity As the wars continued, Povich became one of Palpatine's strongest allies in the Senate. When it became obiovus that Senator Amidala had either gotten pregnant or really fat, Palpatine sent Povich to try and determine the father of her child. Despite his relentless questioning and ample evidence that it was probably either Anakin Skywalker, Captain Typho, or Jar Jar Binks, she refused to reveal the truth or give him the detailed sexual history he had requested. Well, more like begged for. Using his wife's position, he had several articles run in Lonely Housewife accusing her of sleeping around and/or being a lesbian. While these articles proved to be great sellers, they did little to weaken Padme's popularity, yet severely hurt Povich's reputation. Since Palpatine had already figured out the truth on his own, he pushed Povich into retirement. Later Life Povich returned to Commenor, and began wandering the countryside administering paternity tests, and ordering people to go to boot camp. He hung around for long enough that the Empire came and went, and the New Republic emerged. The New Republic needed all the experienced politicians they could get, so they appointed Povich as an ambassdor where he ended up on Hapes (The planet. Not the STD), where he served as the cheif liason between the local government and the Republic. He seemed to have finally calmed down in his old age, until he noticed that Tenel Ka, the Queen of the planet, was pregnant despite not being married. Povich became overtaken by madness, demanding that she reveal the father. When she refused, he eventually committed suicide, rather than fail once again. Ironically, the father turned out to be the grandson of Senator Amidala. Category:No-Names Category:Galactic Senate Category:College Graduates Category:Suicide